It's not True
by Puppy Love1
Summary: inyasha discovers a a slave he never knew exisisted and what's to chage that!


Hi ppl this is my first ever fic. I heard about this place from one of your best know authors Kitten Kisses she's the one who inspired me to write a story to post up on this site I tried a lot of different stores but none seemed to fit in so I decided on an Inuyasha one!! ^_~ Hope yea'll like it please be nice!! R/R  
  
Chapter one by: Puppy Love a.k.a. Kikyo (that's what my friends call me at school)  
  
" Damn you get out here I need you to do something for me," Inuyasha yelled through the door at a sleeping Kagome.  
  
"Urg," Kagome grunted.  
  
"What"  
  
"Nothing, I'm coming let me get dressed and out of these pajama's and I'll be out."  
  
"Well hurry up I'm kind of in a hurry."  
  
"Yeah, yeah whatever." Kagome mumbled to herself while getting up out of bed.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
Nothing forget it I was just talking to myself."  
  
She got out of bed hoping to slip on her slippers when she heard a muffled groan. "What the --" and she removed her foot from the furball on the floor beside her beside her bed.  
  
"Kagome you stepped on me, that hurts you know."  
  
"Shippo, what are you doing in my room and on the floor beside my bed." she asked picking the furball up and setting him on her bed.  
  
"You said that I could sleep over one night so I chose last night,"  
  
"Well I meant for you to tell me when you wanted to so I could arrange it before you did. Duh." Bending over to kiss him on his cheek.  
  
"Ok I'll tell you next time, but I think you need to hurry Inuyasha sounds a little mad and in quit a bit of hurry."  
  
"Yeah, yeah I know I'll be back in a bit to get you." And she turned and went inside her 'huge' walk in closet to get out of her night clothes and into her usual clothing. 15 minutes later and she was done and her hair was brushed. " You ready?"  
  
"Yeah lets go!" and she let Kagome pick him up and set him down on her shoulder.  
  
Kagome opened the door to her room with Shippo still on her shoulder. Inuyasha came crashing down on her. Shippo jumped off Kagome's shoulder and out of the way he didn't want to be crushed for the second time already this morning.  
  
"YOUR CRUSHING ME."  
  
"Well if you would have told me you were coming out I would've moved out of the way, do you think I did that on purpose?"  
  
"No, but you shouldn't have been leaning against my door anyways, you know there are walls that you can lean against that wall move on you I promise."  
  
"humph," he rolled off of Kagome and stood up and left her lying on the floor to get herself up and follow him.  
  
When Kagome got up she called for Shippo to follow. She turned and followed Inuyasha down the hall and through the living room and to the kitchen. Where he then stopped and made himself comfortable in one of the wicker/ metal chairs seated around the round wooden kitchen table.  
  
"What was so important that you had to get me up out of bed."  
  
"Nothing, it's just getting late and I told Miroku we would be back by 2:00 p.m."  
  
"Ahhhhh, it's only 9 a.m. I could've got in the shower and got ready the way I wanted to get ready, instead of being woke up and rushed to get clothes on."  
  
"Ok, don't get you panties in a bunch, just fix me some food then you can take your shower and do what ever it is you humans do."  
  
"WHAT," she gave him a look of disgust, then left the room.  
  
"WAIT, where are you going, what about my --"  
  
"I am not fixing food for you I'm not your personal cook or anything."  
  
"It's just that...nevermind go take your stupid shower." he turned and sat back down in his chair.  
  
" I plan to." and she turned and left the kitchen and went up stairs to take her shower.  
  
"Inuyasha why do you treat Kagome like a slave or yours?"  
  
"I don't Shippo I just need someone to cook food and I was getting hungry."  
  
"No, I'm not just talking about today, but every other day. Take yesterday as an example."  
  
Inuyasha closed his eyes to remember yesterday.  
Ok that was chapter one I hope you liked it I'm starting on chapter two but I think I might need somewhere in between 3 to 5 reviews to post the second one up do you think you could do that for me. Well I have to go to bed now see you all later!!! ^_~ 


End file.
